realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Wayfinder
The wayfinder is a blend of artistry, magic, and technology. Reverse-engineered from half-understood artifacts, wayfinders combine the function of a mundane compass with magical utility and—a somewhat guarded secret—the power to enhance the function of ioun stones. Within each wayfinder is a fine lattice of wire, spun of silver, gold, or even more precious metals. This lattice channels and amplifies the natural energy of the ioun stone, extending its benefits to the owner as long as the wayfinder is held or kept close to the body. Inserting or removing an ioun stone is a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity. Some wayfinders have multiple slots for ioun stones; these usually—but not always—function independently (an enhanced power from the first slot has nothing to do with the enhanced power of the second slot, whether or not another stone is present). Though any spellcaster with the proper ability can create a new wayfinder, most are decades or centuries old, passed down from mentor to student or through family lines. Contrary to popular belief, the basic version most associated with the Pathfinders is not the only type of wayfinder. Wayfinder (Standard) Aura faint evocation; CL 5th Slot none; Price 500 gp; Weight 1 lb. DESCRIPTION A small magical device patterned off ancient relics of the Azlanti, a wayfinder is typically made from silver and bears gold accents. With a command word, you can use a wayfinder to shine (as the light spell). The wayfinder also acts as a nonmagical (magnetic) compass, granting you a +2 circumstance bonus on Survival checks to avoid becoming lost. All wayfinders include a small indentation designed to hold a single ioun stone. An ioun stone slotted in this manner grants you its normal benefits (as if it were orbiting your head), but frequently reveals entirely new powers due to the magic of the wayfinder itself. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item, light; Cost 250 gp content was created by Paizo Publishing LLC but not for the Pathfinder rules system. Other Wayfinders Wayfinder of Passage Wayfinder of Revelation Wayfinder of the Sleeping Eye Wayfinder, Ebon Wayfinder, Shining Wayfinder, Tireless Wayfinder, Vanishing Wayfinders and Ioun Stones Within each wayfinder is a fine lattice of wires that serve to channel the power of ioun stones, allowing the owner of a wayfinder to benefit from a stone's power without the attendant risk of having a valuable item orbiting around her head. In addition, the magic worked into the wayfinder amplifies the power of the ioun stone, usually (about 75% of the time) unlocking new abilities in addition to the stone's normal power. Unfortunately, the energy required is such that the magical properties of the wayfinder itself are diverted to power the ioun stone, temporarily negating the wayfinder's normal abilities. The mechanism of using a wayfinder to boost the power of an ioun stone is usually called augmenting, channeling, enhancing, or resonating. The resonant aura of a wayfinder interacting with an ioun stone can be detected and identified with detect magic (or similar spells) and the Spellcraft skill, just like any other magic item. The auras of multiple augmenting wayfinders tend to interfere with each other; a person with one who tries to hold or carry a second usually finds that both sputter out in just a few seconds, but activate again once the second one is set aside. Some advanced, expensive wayfinders may hold more than one ioun stone at the same time and still function (though another wayfinder can interfere if brought too close). To determine what effect a wayfinder has on an ioun stone, select one of the following methods. Method 1, The Static Assignment: All ioun stones of a particular color and shape react exactly the same way to all wayfinders. This is the easiest and fastest method, but lacks variety and allows the PCs to easily predict what a new stone or device will do when combined. For a listing of these combinations, see below. Method 2, The Random Roll: Each combination of an ioun stone and a wayfinder requires a roll on a table to see what resonant power it gains. This methods allows for a lot of variety but requires bookkeeping to track each unique stone's augmented power, and also makes it difficult for the PCs to predict what any particular combination may be. See the table on page 53. Resonant Powers (Method 1) The resonant powers of the most common forms of ioun stones are listed below. If the power is a feat, the bearer gains that feat as a bonus feat even if he does not meet its prerequisites. Spell effects with uses per day are spell-like abilities. Amber spindle: 5% chance per Reflex saving throw of granting the wearer evasion against that effect; bonuses from multiple amber spindles stack. Clear spindle: Protection from possession and mental control (as protection from evil). Crimson sphere: +1 competence bonus on single Knowledge skill (chosen by the stone's creator). Dark blue rhomboid: The wearer no longer suffer penalties on Perception checks for being distracted or asleep; during sleep the wearer may remain open-eyed and fully aware of his environment, though he is still helpless against undetected threats until he actually wakes up. Deep red sphere: Improved Unarmed Strike. Dull gray stone: Read magic 1/day day for 10 minutes. Dusty rose prism: +2 insight bonus on CMB and to CMD. Emerald ellipsoid: 5 additional temporary hit points. Gamboge nodule: +2 resistance bonus on saving throws against disease. Incandescent blue sphere: Blind-Fight. Iridescent spindle: Endure elements, as the spell, as well as protection against exposure to vacuum and underwater pressure. Lavender and green ellipsoid: If the bearer is holding the wayfinder, he may use the stone's absorption ability as an immediate action instead of a readied action. Mossy disk: +1 competence bonus on Appraise checks. Mulberry pentacle: +2 competence bonus on Sense Motive checks. Nacreous gray sphere: Miss chance against incorporeal creatures decreases to 25%. Onyx rhomboid: Virtue at will (self only). Opalescent white pyramid: Weapon Focus with the stone's keyed weapon. Orange prism: Every time the bearer casts a spell, roll 1d4–2 and add this (and the +1 caster level granted by the normal power of the ioun stone) to his caster level. If this modified caster level is too low to cast the spell, the spell fails and is lost. Pale blue rhomboid: +1 bonus on Fortitude saves. Pale green prism: Twice per day as a free action the bearer may remove the fatigued condition from himself as a free action (or reduce the exhausted condition to fatigued). Pale lavender ellipsoid: If the bearer is holding the wayfinder, he may use the stone's absorption ability as an immediate action instead of a readied action. Pale ruby trillian: Increase by 10 feet the distance the bearer may fall safely (stacks with other effects that increase this distance, such as making Acrobatics checks or falling into water). Pearly white spindle: +1 sacred bonus on saves against attacks that rely on negative energy. Pink and green sphere: +1 bonus on Will saves. Pink rhomboid: +1 bonus on Reflex saves. Scarlet and blue sphere: +1 bonus on Will saves. Scarlet and green cabochon: +5 bonus on Constitution checks made to stabilize. Turquoise sphere: +2 competence bonus on Handle Animal checks. Vermilion rhomboid: Breathe water for up to 10 minutes per day, useable in 1-minute increments. Vibrant purple prism: The bearer may use a standard action to expend one stored spell level in the stone, refreshing a cast 1st-level spell as if using a pearl of power. Resonant Powers (Method 2) The resonant powers of the most common forms of ioun stones are listed below. If the power is a feat, the bearer gains that feat as a bonus feat even if he does not meet its prerequisites. d% Resonant Power 1 +2 enhancement bonus to Charisma. 1 2 +2 enhancement bonus to Constitution. 1 3 +2 enhancement bonus to Dexterity. 1 4 +2 enhancement bonus to Intelligence. 1 5 +2 enhancement bonus to Strength. 1 6 +2 enhancement bonus to Wisdom. 1 7 +1 natural armor bonus to Armor Class. 8 +2 natural armor bonus to Armor Class. 9 5% chance per Reflex saving throw of granting the bearer evasion against the effect that required the save. 10 Favored enemy (as a 1st-level ranger). This stacks with any favored enemy bonus the bearer has. 11 Bearer gains orc ferocity, as if he were a half-orc. If he is a half-orc, this grants him another daily use of his racial ability. 12 Bearer may channel energy 1 additional time per day. 13 Points to the nearest Azlanti or Thassilonian magic item within 100 feet. 3 14 Bearer may use his lay on hands ability one additional time per day. 15 Bearer's ki pool increases by 1. 16 +2 insight bonus on CMB and to CMD. 17 +2 bonus on saves against illusion spells and effects. 18 +5 bonus on Constitution checks made to stabilize. 19 Alertness. 20 Blind-Fight. 21 Combat Expertise. 22 Improved Unarmed Strike. 23 Miss chance against incorporeal creatures decreases to 25%. 24 Quicken Spell. 25 Run. 26 Stone holds the knowledge of a single rogue talent; if the bearer is a rogue, he gains the benefit of this talent as if he had selected it. 27 Wayfinder needle points at the nearest tiefling or other part-human outsider within 30 feet. 3 28 +2 bonus on concentration checks for defensive casting. 29 +4 on saves against gaze attacks. 30 Absorbs 10 points of magic missile damage per day (usable in 1-minute increments). 31 Breathe water for up to 10 minutes per day. 32 Brew Potion. 33 Counteracts the effect of one negative level. If the stone is lost or put away, the negative level applies normally (even if the negative level was temporary). 34 Cure spells heal the bearer an additional 2 hit points per die. 35 Increase by 10 feet the distance the bearer may fall safely. 36 Misdirection (constant); the bearer detects as if he were the stone. 25% of these stones have an alignment aura other than neutral. 37 Resist energy 5 against one type of energy. 38 Stone acts as a 1st-level pearl of power. 39 Stone contains the knowledge of one language, which the bearer may read and speak fluently. 40 Stone is intelligent (two mental ability scores of 10, one of 14; speech; 30-ft. senses; determine alignment with Table 15–21 in the Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook). There is a 25% chance the stone has at least one power. 41 Wayfinder needle points at the nearest aboleth, gillman, mimic, or skum within 100 feet. 3 42 Wayfinder needle points at the strongest magic within 30 feet. 3 43 Wayfinder points toward a particular secret location such as a cache of treasure, hidden city, or other place of interest. 3 44 Whenever the bearer is polymorphed against his will, he may revert to his natural form as a standard action. 45 Darkvision 60 feet. 46 Immune to magic sleep effects and a +2 saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. 47 Low-light vision. 48 Stonecunning, as a dwarf. 49 +1 resistance bonus on all saves. 1 50 +1 resistance bonus on Fortitude saves. 1 51 +1 resistance bonus on Reflex saves. 1 52 +1 resistance bonus on Will saves. 1 53 +1 sacred bonus on saves against attacks that rely on negative energy. 54 +2 resistance bonus on all saves. 1 55 +2 resistance bonus on Fortitude saves. 1 56 +2 resistance bonus on Reflex saves. 1 57 +2 resistance bonus on Will saves. 1 58 +2 resistance bonus on saves against disease. 59 +4 resistance bonus on saves against curses. 60 +4 resistance bonus on saves against disease. 61 +4 resistance bonus on saves against petrification. 62 +4 resistance bonus on saves against poison. 63 SR equal to bearer's Hit Dice –5. 64 +1 competence bonus on single skill (chosen by the stone's creator). 1 65 +1 competence bonus on three skills (chosen by the stone's creator). 1 66 +1 competence bonus on two skills (chosen by the stone's creator). 1 67 +2 competence bonus on single skill (chosen by the stone's creator). 1 68 +2 competence bonus on two skills (chosen by the stone's creator). 1 69 Defensive Combat Training. 70 Mirror image (1 image) 1/day. 71 Dancing lights at will. 72 Disguise self at will to one of three disguises preset in the stone. 73 DR 1/magic or silver. 74 Endure elements (constant, self only). 75 Fleet. 76 Force dart at will; as magic missile except only 1 hit point damage per use. 77 Invisibility (self only) 1/day. 78 Mage hand at will. 79 Message at will, targeting a wayfinder in range. 80 Protection from possession and mental control (as protection from evil). 81 Purify food and drink 3/day. 82 Read magic once per day for 10 minutes. 83 Stone knows a 1st-level arcane spell. If the bearer is a caster who prepares arcane spells, he may prepare this spell as if it were in his spellbook. If the bearer is a caster who spontaneously casts arcane spells, he may cast this spell as if it were a spell he knew. This has no effect if the spell is not on his spell list or he cannot cast arcane spells. 84 Stone holds a 1st-level divine spell; otherwise as result 83. 85 Stone holds a 2nd-level arcane spell; otherwise as result 83. 86 Stone holds a 2nd-level divine spell; otherwise as result 83. 87 Teleport 1/week to a location designated at the time of the stone's creation. 88 Unseen servant 3/day. 89 Virtue at will (self only). 90 Water walk 1/day. 91 Roll again, doubling the strength, uses per day, or duration of the resonant power determined by the second roll. 92 Roll twice, ignoring results above 90. 93 Roll three times, ignoring results above 90. 94 Stone becomes cracked. Roll again to determine its resonant power, ignoring results above 90. 95 Stone becomes flawed. Roll again to determine its resonant power, ignoring results above 90. 96 Stone becomes scorched. Roll again to determine its resonant power, ignoring results above 90. 97 Stone burns out, becoming dull gray and powerless. 98 An adverse reaction fuses the ioun stone to the wayfinder; they function normally but cannot be separated without a DC 40 Disable Device check. Roll again, ignoring results above 97. 99 Feedback damages the wayfinder, giving it the broken condition and rendering it nonfunctional until it is repaired. The stone is unharmed. 2 100 Feedback destroys the wayfinder unless it makes a DC 19 Fortitude save; success means it gains the broken condition and is nonfunctional until repaired. The ioun stone is unharmed. 2 1 If the stone's normal power gives the same kind of bonus, these effects stack. For example, a deep red sphere (+2 enhancement bonus to Dexterity) that has the resonant power of “+2 enhancement bonus to Dexterity” gives a +4 enhancement bonus to Dexterity. 2 Optionally, a wayfinder with multiple spaces for ioun stones may only be damaged at one of those locations, and other ioun stone slots work normally. 3 If no appropriate target is within range, the needle points north as normal. Category:Magic items